The Classic Seduction
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: She was the seductress and he was the player. It all depends on the will power in the game of The Classic Seduction [Lemon]


**The Classic Seduction**

Written By: Lady Casper

Rated: M (sexual situation)

AN: This is something written for a challenge on LJ. Hope ya enjoy and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

* * *

The control had snapped the moment his eyes landed on hers. She was a total seductress, prying on the opposite gender to receive what she wanted: namely him.

And he loved every minute of being her prey.

Slipping past a few groups of punkers and Goth wearing groupies, he managed to find her watching his every move. Careful not to stare, she glanced back to her…new date.

Yes, she loved to play the 'I'm–not-interested-in-you' routine which was getting quite old to him, and it was a total shame to find him hot with jealousy over another man. She'd even tried her tricks on a girl to see if she could rile him up. It of course instead, turned him on.

She definitely had it in for him. Sinking her claws and leaving scars to show, he was property only to her.

Though on a number of occasions, he wished to test the waters with her and found she did not like that he was seeing another female, especially in her presence. While he had went to either go to the bar to get drinks, take a quick run into the bathroom or simply move about the dance floor for a few moments, she would snake in and some how make the date of the evening leave. They never gave a sad or angry face to him when they did this, just a simple cute smile before saying the "I have to take off" line.

Oh she was a player with man cards up her sleeve and lately she'd been pulling out Aces posing as jokers.

But just as she knew the game he played it well and won a few hands himself. This game between them however continued to throw stalemates left and right, leaving them both dry and thirsty for each other.

It was shameful though to throw good cards away when you weren't certain if the other player was bluffing or not. Just as it was now when he noted the way she swayed her hips toward him, the new guy. His hair looked like someone had run a lawnmower over it and called it a hair do when clearly it was a hair disaster. He scoffed; the man was not worthy enough to play in this high stakes game, not while his princess was the dealer in any case.

He watched as her petite hand went up and touched the other guy's face, trailing it down to cup his chin and kiss him. The little wench knew it bothered him fiercely when she placed those lips of hers on someone other than himself. It seemed his breaking point.

With swift moves toward his own date, he slipped his hand passed her waist and brought the small of her back against him. Oh, that seemed to strike a nerve with her as crystal blue eyes hazed in rage.

"I'll be right back," He whispered the same line he'd fed all the other women and walked away toward the bar. Just like clock work, from the corner of his eye he could make out the blonde making her way toward his date. He didn't stop her. No, instead he indulged her to try.

This date however, knew of the game. After what the little vixen played tonsil hockey in front of him last night, he'd been waiting to get even.

Approaching his date, she eyed her with an impassive look as though the woman's mere presence made her icicle. Her glossy pink lips moved and addressed the red head.

His date laughed.

Somehow Relena didn't like that reaction at all and tried to sway Cathy to leave. This time, he caught her shaking her head at the blonde, the crimson curls spilling over her shoulder as she did so.

There was nothing between Cathy and himself, but he knew Relena didn't know that. After debriefing about the little game they played, Catherine had been more than happy to play a hand in his plan.

A tick sounded above Relena's right eye.

He smirked as he called to the bartender for a drink. 'Stolen First Place.'

Taking a glance over his shoulder, Cathy was moving straight for "Short Stop" as she flicked her hair through her fingers as she gave Relena a passive look that told her she wasn't going anywhere.

Relena murmured something under her breath as she tried again to sway the woman's decision.

Normally, it was simple and easy to make them leave.

Sometimes, a few were more reluctant to leave the succulent Heero and she couldn't really blame them. But the fact of it was, that succulent piece of man was hers.

And not a single finger that wasn't hers was allowed to touch him.

The men she brought into the club were simply pawns in the scheme to succeed in conquering Heero. And this red head wasn't about to ruin it for her. No, she may think that she was merely bluffing, but Relena had more than enough ways to win it.

This time, Relena didn't feed a lie.

Heero's mouth opened as he saw Cathy stutter and turn her eyes toward his way. He quickly recovered and looked away from them, just barely catching sight of Relena's eyes on him.

They held nothing but smugness.

Smugness that he wished to wipe right off her face.

Cathy didn't approach him and give him the usual line; instead she went directly to the exit of the club. Well, that had been a bit different.

While Heero swiftly drank a bit of his drink he felt a hand swiftly make its way up his back, toward his neck. "You know that wasn't very nice."

Heero turned his head to find a woman with the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. "Oh? How is that when you sent my date running?" Emphasizing on the "my", Heero watched as Relena tilted her head a little, giving him a nice glimpse of her mouthwatering neck.

There were times he truly wanted nothing more than to call off the game and attack that neck while thrusting himself inside the petite woman. But then, he also was a sore loser as well.

He wouldn't break, couldn't. Relena sat beside him on another barstool while she flicked her hair behind her back, most likely trying to break his resolve.

It wasn't going to happen.

"Is that what she was? I could have sworn she was more of" Relena leaned, her lips nearly two inches from his ear, "a partner in some sort of scheme."

Heero licked his lips, having a problem with how she blew her words into his ear.

He'd give the woman credit, she was trying.

But he was far better at this game then she.

"Scheme? Since when does getting laid count as a scheme?" Heero almost silently cheered in the back of his mind as he watched Relena pull back with a frown.

She gave him a good pout that only added to her lovely ways. "Really Heero, do you think I would ever consider you some sleaze that only sleeps with women for one purpose? You must not give me enough credit," At this Relena puckered her lips towards him, nearly making it all the way to his lips until she turned and started to go back to the current pawn of hers when his hand quickly seized her wrist.

"And what makes you think that she wasn't more than just sex? For all you would know, she might even be a love interest of mine. Plus, she is quite sexy is she not." He stated that last comment making two beautiful blue eyes glare at him.

"Quite. But I could never see you with her while wanting someone else."

He nearly laughed with achievement at that. She was breaking, down to the point where she would spill her feelings to him.

"Someone like whom?" Heero pulled her a little closer, dragging her up against him until her lips were once again a few inches away from his. Her eyes darted to his mouth and licked her lips possibly on purpose or not – he wasn't sure.

Relena sucked a ragged breath through her mouth as she started to draw her hands up his neck, one going farther up and into the dark locks of chocolate.

"Who happens to be of the same -" Both their eyes locked and it nearly killed Heero all he had to not pummel her then before she forfeited the game and her heart "sex."

The blonde vixen gave his lips a quick peck before pulling her form from him.

He on the other the hand was in complete shock. "That was what you told Cathy wasn't it?"

"Well of course," Relena flicked her hair again, her black eyeliner and red gloss making her even more so of a wench of seduction, "I only speak of the truth." She giggled at the word and started to walk away. But he didn't give her a chance to leave him standing there, stupefied and annoyed – not to mention horny as well.

"Excuse me?" Heero couldn't stop his hand from snatching up her waist, and there was little he could do about kissing her until both of them were out of air. As they tried to bring as much air into their lungs as possible, Relena stared at him wide eyed. "Don't ever think for a moment that a lie like that would pass. Especially considering," At this, Heero thrust his hips into hers harshly, making her feel exactly how much he was turned on by women – by one woman in particular.

Relena gulped, feeling what he meant quite literally.

"What made you think that I ever was?" Heero noticed the way Relena didn't try to avoid his gaze which was a few points to her considering others coward at it.

No, instead she started to glare right back at him.

"Because," she said smoothly, "we've yet to stop our little game and actually receive what we both want."

Heero eased his glare at her as he regarded her words. "And what exactly is it that we both want?"

The corner of her lip twitched upward as Relena pulled back and crossed her arms over her chest, making her cleavage push up more for her his eyes. Her eyebrow arched up, "Why have sex of course."

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

They barely made it out of the club and only managed to get to his car. With her words swimming throughout his mind, there was no time to waste. He wasn't exactly sure who had won but in the end he knew both of them would be satisfied.

Fumbling for the keys, he pulled open the door and was pounced on by the fiery little blonde as she closed the door behind them while her hand started at his pants. He didn't even try to stop her since there was really no point in it – obviously also because he didn't want her to.

She wanted to be fucked, badly. There was no way in hell he was going to stop her from getting what she wanted.

Suddenly her hand stilled over his erection as her crystal eyes darted up to meet his. "Do you think you've won?"

Heero glared. Without answering, he attacked her mouth, pressing her hand against him firmly. "Does it really matter now?" He breathed against her lips, intoxicating her with his hot needy aroma. He made a very good point, but she always had to be in control.

Trying her hardest to push away, she found there was not a bit of strength to push him away and instead pressed him against her even more as she locked her ankle around his. "Only if you say I'm the boss."

He growled; the woman just didn't quit.

But she was too good to pass up, too good to even glance away.

"Fine, now would you fucking let me fuck you?" Relena lost her amusement and felt the pure raw tension radiate from him.

"With pleasure," She said as her hands went back down to his pants and dug him free of his confines. Heero hiked her dress up about her waist, pushing down panties until they were about down to her knees. She was wet, drenched.

"I can see that." He joked getting smacked in the arm for the comment. "Sorry."

"You will be if you don't keep to your word damn it." He didn't need to be told twice, within seconds he filled her until she was gasping from how full she felt. Her body melted against his as their weight pressed her back deep into the leather front seat.

He thrust his body against hers, filling her completely before pulling back out. Relena kept getting pushed up, her body almost flying off the seat. She fumbled her hands about, holding onto Heero's shoulder while her other hit something metal making her swear as pain lick her hand.

She felt a rumble and almost hit Heero again – this for laughing at her but couldn't remember what she was doing when he managed to nick her sweet spot that had her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

"Oh God, Heero. Don't stop."

Heero grunted. "Wasn't planning on it."

He was surprised to actually hear her laugh as he continued to pound into her tight channel. An idea popped into his head and he rotated his hips, nailing her over and over again on her spot that had her reeling.

"Holy shit!" She squeaked.

The car's windows started to steam up as they continued, Relena could almost swear she heard the car's horn once or twice but it was far from her mind.

Heero started to get rougher and Relena jumped when her body almost completely shifted upward against the driver's side door. Without even realizing it, her hands quickly grabbed what they could reach – Heero's ass.

She almost burst out laughing when she heard a loud squeak from his lips.

Almost like she'd bitten his ass, he started to move faster, harder until they both moaned when and then climaxed.

Relena was the first to sigh and brush her hair out of her face. "Well, that was quite interesting."

Heero grunted as he tried to pry her fingernails from his cheeks but couldn't.

She smirked. "What? Do you actually think were through? Why Heero, were far from finished." Before he could make a protest or even an agreement, she wrapped her legs around him as she pulled him down to give him a long hard kiss.

The classic seduction, it truly was an eventful game to play.

_fin_


End file.
